


Обезопасить, сохранить и хайль ГИДРа!

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Crack, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последнее, в чем нуждается ГИДРа – сотни опасных магических и технологических штук на хранении. Но именно это им и достается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обезопасить, сохранить и хайль ГИДРа!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secure, Contain, and Hail HYDRA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953002) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> Если вдруг кто-то не слышал о SCP Foundation – это сайт, посвященный докладам о разных выдуманных артефактах и существах, которые либо представляют опасность для мироздания, либо просто достаточно необычные, чтобы их изучать. И, разумеется, я подумала: «Что, если бы ГИДРа наложила на все это руки?»

 

В общем и целом, ГИДРа охотно сотрудничала с другими тайными организациями. Часто они формировали взаимовыгодные союзы. Департамент Х, например, нередко обменивался с ними информацией и оружием – как это случилось с Зимним Солдатом. В конце концов, с такими группами предстояло иметь дело – наравне с простыми людьми – позже, когда ГИДРа захватит власть над миром.

Но терпимость эта распространялась лишь на тех, кого ГИДРа не считала угрозой, или же тех, кто не укрывал потенциально полезные технологии.

SCP Foundation ни под один из этих критериев не попадала.

Доктор Лианг, то и дело поправляя сползающие очки, перебирала содержимое бесконечных коробок, расставленных на столах в ее лаборатории. ГИДРа совершила налет на одно из хранилищ SCP, и всё, что посчитали безопасным для транспортировки, доставили к ученым с целью дальнейшего исследования.

Большинство вышеупомянутых ученых умчались хлопотать вокруг предмета, напоминающего странный торговый автомат. Разбирать завалы остались лишь сама Лианг и ее ассистент, доктор Гарза.

\- Посмотрите-ка на это, – сказала Гарза, выставляя на стол старый полароид. В руках она держала соответствующий файл. – SCP-978.

\- Что он делает? – поинтересовалась Лианг. Отложив очередную коробку, она принялась собирать волосы в хвост. – Показывает будущее?

Если так, ее, скорее всего, покажут в процессе жестокого удушения кучки ленивых ученых.

\- При фотографировании кого-либо с помощью SCP-978 на проявленной фотографии показывается не то, что фотографируемый делал во время снимка, а то, что он хотел бы делать, – прочла Гарза вслух.

Да, ее определенно запечатлеют за убийством ученых.

Гарза подняла голову и посмотрела умоляюще. Эй, да какого черта. Они тут только вдвоем делом и занимаются. И уж точно заслужили перерыв на парочку экспериментов.

**ПРОТОКОЛ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТА**

**Подопытный** : агент УДАРа Рамлоу

 **Действие на момент снимка** : набирает отчет по миссии

 **Результат на фото** : субъект, одетый в [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ] и туфли на шпильке, совершает [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ] в отношении капитана Роджерса, одетого в форму УДАРа

 **Примечание** : это отправляется в Интранет. – Д-р. Л.

**Подопытный** : агент УДАРа Роллинс, сразу после появления фотографии агента Рамлоу

 **Действие на момент снимка** : гневно смотрит на агента Рамлоу

 **Результат на фото** : дает агенту Рамлоу подзатыльник.

 

 **Подопытный** : агент УДАРа Андерс

 **Действие на момент снимка** : сидит за столом, ест бутерброд

 **Результат на фото** : идентичен, за исключением второго бутерброда на столе

 **Примечание** : это чертовски хороший бутерброд. – Агент А.

**Подопытный** : агент УДАРа Мерфи

 **Действие на момент снимка** : разогревает буррито в микроволновке

 **Результат на фото** : скачет верхом на единороге через луг цветущей горчицы. У единорога раздвоенные копыта, козлиная борода и львиный хвост – что, как настаивает субъект, является исторически верным обликом. В небе сияет двойная радуга

**Подопытный** : агент УДАРа Вестфаль

 **Действие на момент снимка** : вытирает брызги разлитого кофе

 **Результат на фото** : сидит на троне, используя Агента в качестве подставки для ног. На голове Агента пара мохнатых черных кошачьих ушей. Агент Мерсер стоит возле Вестфаля. Она одета, как принцесса Лея во Дворце Джаббы из седьмого эпизода Звездных Войн, и обмахивает Вестфаля пальмовым листом.

**Подопытный** : агент УДАРа Мерсер.

 **Действие на момент снимка** : пинает агента Вестфаля в зад.

 **Результат на фото** : пригибает агента Вестфаля к полу, держа его парой кусачек за [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]

 **Примечание** : Вестфаль, урод, я иду за тобой! Береги свои яйца! Их дни сочтены! – агент М.

**Подопытный** : Агент, кодовое имя Зимний Солдат

 **Действие на момент снимка** : спит в криокамере

 **Результат на фото** : на месте криокамеры стоит гроб – предположительно, с субъектом внутри

 **Примечание** : он видит сны или способен думать, находясь в стазисе? Техники, разберитесь с этим как можно скорее! – Д-р Л.

**Подопытный** : Министр обороны Александр Пирс

 **Действие на момент снимка** : сидит в своем офисе

 **Результат на фото** : [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ] Агента, одновременно утирая ему слезы

 **Примечание** : фотография переходит во владение министра для использования в рекреационных целях

**Подопытный** : Герр Херр, ручной тентаклиевый монстр ГИДРы

 **Действие на момент снимка** : свернулся в своей клетке

 **Результат на фото** : идентичный, за исключением человеческой руки, исчезающей среди щупалец

**Подопытный** : капитан Роджерс (снимок сделан без ведома субъекта)

 **Действие на момент снимка** : в спортзале ЩИТа выполняет жим штанги лежа.

 **Результат на фото** : находится в танцевальном зале, одет по моде сороковых, танцует с молодой Пегги Картер. Баки Барнс в аналогичной одежде сидит на стуле в углу.

**Подопытный** : агент Романова (снимок сделан без ведома субъекта)

 **Действие на момент снимка** : находит капитана Роджерса в спортивном зале ЩИТа

 **Результат на фото** : сидит, одетая в халат, возле агента ЩИТа Бартона. Оба играют в видеоигру и смеются.

**ЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЕ** : образец SCP-978 может стать отличным орудием шантажа в арсенале ГИДРы – Д-р Л.

**Author's Note:**

> Подробнее ознакомиться с образцом SCP-978 можно здесь: http://scpfoundation.ru/scp-978


End file.
